This disclosure relates to interconnect circuitry in multi-die integrated circuit devices.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it may be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Programmable logic devices are a class of integrated circuits that can be programmed to perform a wide variety of operations. A programmable logic device may include programmable logic elements programmed that may be programmed to perform custom operations or to implement a circuit design. To program custom operations and/or circuit design into a programmable logic device, the circuit design may be compiled into a bitstream and programmed into configuration memory in the programmable logic device. The values programmed using the bitstream define the operation of programmable logic elements of the programmable logic device.
Certain functions programmed in a programmable logic device may involve data transfers between different regions of the programmable logic device. As a result, the data transfers may be subject to latencies that may limit the speed of operation of these functions. As programmable logic devices are used in more applications, demand for bigger and more complex devices have been increasing. Modern devices with bigger and/or multi-die packages may cause challenges in the circuit design to perform timing closure.